


Ultraviolet

by blooming_atlas



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 10 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Happy Ending, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Don't tell of this place / It's for me and you only / Softly, softly know me...
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ultraviolet

> **01** \- _Weak_

Takemura draped his coat over her trembling frame. He bent his head over hers, murmuring soft, consoling sounds that didn’t seem to be words at all, but just the sound was enough. Vera tried to burrow closer, embarrassed at her weakness yet helpless to stop herself. One big hand closed over the nape of her neck, massaging, cradling, hot on her tender bare skin.

> **02** \- _Fury_

He was angry, Vera thought. No, angry wasn’t an adequate word; he was furious, his silver eyes glittering, his lips a thin, grim line, jaw tense. She was so glad to see him that she didn’t care that he was pissed at her for disobeying him and throwing herself into danger. 

> **03** \- _Reckless_

Hand around her wrist, Takemura turned to face her. “You’re coming with me,” he said between clenched teeth, “if I have to pick you up and carry you, then so be it.” He tugged firmly and steered her toward the van. “After that little stunt you pulled with Maelstrom, I took precautions. I will not allow you to be so reckless with your life ever again!”

> **04** \- _Expose_

The bedroom was warm and darkened, the blinds closed. Vera had pulled the sheet over her before going to sleep, but she was beginning to sweat. Gently, Takemura folded the sheet down. This was better anyway, he thought. This way, he could see all of her.

> **05** \- _Threat_

The next message on her phone was an ad warning her against malware, then another hang-up, and all at once a deep, furious voice: “Gods damn you, V—” He stopped, and when he spoke again, it sounded as if his teeth were clenched. “I will find you, and you will answer for your crimes. The Aldecados will not protect you forever—” Vera didn’t get to hear the rest of the threat because she crushed the phone in her hand. Her knees went weak, and she leaned against a concerned Panam for support, tears streaming down her face. **Fuck.**

> **06** \- _Curl_

Vera couldn’t help but flush with pleasure when Takemura gently touched one of her purple curls, picking it up and stretching it out, marveling at its length before releasing the tension on the strand and wrapping around his finger like a loose spring.

> **07** \- _Consume_

Takemura bent over her, framed her face with his hands, and kissed her soft mouth. Vera went still, like a small animal trying to hide from a predator. Her hands came up to clasp his wrists, small hands, the skin rough and sensitive over delicate bones. He wanted to crush her mouth with his, but he gentled his kiss, treasuring rather than consuming.

> **08** \- _Knowing_

Bare facts weren’t enough. Neither was the file on his little thief. Takemura wanted to know her, what she liked to eat for breakfast, her favorite books and movies, whether she slept sprawled out or curled in a ball. He wanted to know her, this nomad from the Badlands. 

> **09** \- _Rest_

“Sleep, V.” His lips brushed her ear, moved over her temple. His hand slowly stroked down her back, urging her even closer. Their legs tangled, and one hard-muscled thigh slid between hers. Brushing her lips over the underside of his jaw, Vera nestled in close and slept. 

> **10** \- _Home_

When Vera climbed out of the Basilisk, Takemura stood there, immaculate as always, but he didn’t appear angry or even upset. The expression in his silver eyes was almost...nervous. “Vera,” he began, taking a cautious step towards her. “I—” “I know,” she interrupted, and with a soft smile, she launched herself at him. His reflexes were quick; he opened his arms and caught her.

_He was home._

_end._

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes
> 
> \- I am once again thanking Elunablue for inspiring me with kind words. I dedicate Ultraviolet to you.
> 
> \- I am currently in bed sick with a nasty cold, and I've been finishing drafts and re-playing Cyberpunk 2077. I keep forgetting just how incomplete the nomad backstory is. It would have been nice if Nomad!V met with fellow members of the Bakkers clan and maybe get some more insight into why they dislike Snake Nation so much.
> 
> \- I'm saving up some money to get a commission done of my V and Takemura! I'm so excited!!
> 
> \- I like to think that at some point, Takemura drapes his coat over Vera, and it's so warm that she happily curls herself underneath it.
> 
> \- I am strongly tempted to create an au where it's Oda, not Takemura, who has fallen out of favor with the Arasakas and needs V's help to clear his name and make Yorinobu answer for his crimes. 
> 
> \- Thank you for reading and commenting! Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
